podwofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gierek vol 4.
Ogólne W dniu 27 grudnia roku pańskiego 2011, wyruszyła, tradycyjna już, eskapada w góry, prosto do serca Korozji: Starego Gierka. Na ekipę składali się prominentni przedstawiciele klanów Podwa i Alchemii a także kilku posłów niezrzeszonych. Ściganci przebywali tam aż do dnia 2 stycznia, co w sumie daje nam 6 dni i 5 nocy wypełnionych Walką, Korozją i Tworzeniem Histori. Wszyscy uczestnicy wyprawy zachowali wysoki poziom kultury osobistej i aktywnie spełniali typowe obowiązki należące do Gierkowiczów czyli: Korodowanie, Jedzenie Tostów, Spanie i Królowanie w Życiu. Wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom na szczęście (niestety) wyłoniono jednak Korka Wyjazdu. Konkurencja była silna i kilkakrotnie wyglądało na to, iż któryś z kandydatów wysunął się znacznie na prowadzenie. Ostatecznie wszyscy wrócili do domu bezpiecznie, bez większych uszczerbków na umyśle. Drużyna uderzeniowa *Adri *Asia Spu *Kaca *Spu *Bibi *Ose *Kuba *Agula *Tomo *Kaku *Stnsl *Jezu *Igor *MakPodróż *Fabiano *Kat *Kudłaty *Adaś *Ola *Julia Łysa *Atom *Stolar *Grzesiu *Daro *Bryl *Tasior Chronologia wydarzeń 'Dzień pierwszy - Prolog' Pierwsze oddziały Korantów wyruszają do Gierka. Używają do tego różnych środków transportu oraz startują o różnych porach. Połączeni wspólnym celem, docierają bezpiecznie na miejsce. Wedle wstępnych założeń pierwszą falą miały być Korki rodzaju męskiego jadące by się rozjebać na strzępy wzorem poprzedniego wyjazdu. Zasady zostały jednak nagięte i wśród Szturmowców znalazła się Kaku i Agula. Po przybyciu na ziemie obiecane, Koranci rozpierzchli się w małych grupkach gładko opanowując teren. Wprawne ręce natychmiast wzniosły kluczowe punkty takie jak centrum dowodzenia (sound system, x i klocki lego), punkt zaopatrzeniowy ( rozległa sieć produkcji tostów ) i baraki ( pokoje z łóżkami ). Opanowawszy teren przystąpili do ataku na własne komórki mózgowe i układy nerwowe, bombardując je nalotami dywanowymi używek. Za rozrywki asekuracyjne służyła im PISA i LEGO. Jak już powiedziane było wyżej, celem była Korozja odwzorowywująca wydarzenia roku poprzedniego. Niestety! Na drodze stanęła powalająca moc Sztafunku. Nie wszyscy mogli sprostać sile obalającej i wielu śmiałków zostało wprasowanych w fotele. Sytuację próbował ratować alkoholowy oddział szybkiego reagowania lecz to nie wystarczyło. Wieczór nie obfitował w wariackie akcje, wielu więc martwiło się, że na tym Gierku nie dojdzie do zbiorowego szaleństwa. Jak pokazały przyszłe dni, nie mogło być to dalsze od prawdy KOREK DNIA - ''Mr. MakPodróż'' 'Dzień Drugi - Cisza przed burzą' Dzień ten charakteryzował powolny napór posiłków w postaci Korasek i Korasów którzy nie mogli dotrzeć wcześniej. W ciągu dnia wysłano ekspedycję po zapasy i siły ludzkie. Poza tym dzień raczej leniwy. Ważne jest natomiast, iż tego dnia uchwalono i przyjęto koncepcję Wieczoru Polskiego, która okazała się brzemienna w skutkach. Na górę stoku udała się ekspedycja uzbrojona w dzban grzanego wina. Obalili je delektując się świeżym górskim powietrzem oraz widokiem zachodzącego słońca. Wieczorem rzecz jasna rozpoczęto grubsze piwkowanie "na spokoju" by zregenerować siły na dzień następny, Wymęczeni poprzednimi Korozjami, walczący szybko kapitulowali. Na końcu została grupka najwytrwalszych, ładujących alko. I tu zaczęło się robić ciekawie gdyż ku uciesze gawiedzi, korkiem dnia została Asia Spu Osuszywszy butelczynę wina nie miała dość. Bynajmniej! Kontynuowała swój pijacki wojaż, zalewając pałę na wesoło. Zaczęła wyciągać swoje własne brudy i opowiadać te mniej chwalebne historie swego życia, wylegując się na kanapie otoczona przez tankujących Ścigantów. Wreszcie przekręciła słowo Dobry na Drobny w zwrocie Dobry El Perro, co wywołało histeryczny napad śmiechu u Kuby (bóg jeden wie dlaczego). Gdy wreszcie poszła spać, wszyscy zawineli parówy gdyż ponieważ była główną atrakcją wieczoru W nocy rzekomo srogo się porzygała. Miejmy nadzieję, że jest to prawdą! KOREK DNIA - Asia Spu 'Dzień Trzeci - Wieczór Polski' Za dnia standard - PISA, tosty, piwerka i gry planszowe. Standardowo jacyś śmiałkowie kopsli się byli na wycieczkę po okolicy. Powoli przygotowywano się na Wieczór Polski ( nie żeby to komuś mogło pomóc HE HE HE). W obliczu zbliżającego się wieczoru, ruszyła ekspedycja po komponenty na imprezę. Po drodze zahaczyli o mini bar NYNUŚ, gdzie zostali nakarmieni obfitym jadłem. Potem krótka regeneracja i następująca po niej mobilizacja do walki. Ustawiono elegancko stoły, postawiono nań pełną obfitość sutego jadła i (co najważniejsze!) rozniesiono wódkę i inne napitki. Co niektórzy przyodziali się w tradycyjne wiejskie ubrania (żel we włosach, koszule w spodniach itp.). Wszystko było gotowe Rozpoczął się WIECZÓR POLSKI! Cóż to była za noc! Wódka zaczęła się lać do dźwięków polskich hitów takich jak fasolki, przyjaciele wznosili toasty a po pewnym czasie rozpoczęły się pierwsze śpiewy. ALKO SIĘ LEJE. Śpiewano wszystko, począwszy od HEJ SOKOŁY a skończywszy na hymnie polskim. Stopniowo wszystkim wóda zaczęła bić na dekiel i wydarzyło się to czego można było się spodziewać. Zbiorowe szaleństwo! Wrzeszczano co tylko przychodziło na myśl. Śpiewano i skandowano wszystko. Zero myślenia, czyste szaleństwo. Poleciały Manieczki i wszyscy ochujali. Na parkiet rzucili się nawet Ci najspokojniejsi, wijąc się w alkoholowym wariactwie. Adri łamał na ludziach marchewki a Igor kopulował z sufitem. STNSL biegał z widelcem za balonami, zbeszczono flagę niemiec. Nagle pojawił się Tasior i dołączył do szaleństwa. Igor położył się na ziemi, obłożono go materacmi by wszyscy mogli skakać na niego z pod sufitu. Podłoga gięła się pod naporem skaczącego bydła. Następnym punktem imprezy była wyprawa w góry. IDZIEMY W GÓRY!!! Zataczając się, wyjąc i robiąc przystanki na ładowanie, dotarli na górę. Tam rozpoczął się kolejny festiwal piosenki absurdalnej. ATOM! ATOM! ATOM! ATOM! Po powrocie wszyscy rozpierzchli się korodować w różne miejsca, przemieszczając się z lokacji w lokację. Ciężko powiedzieć co się działo dokładnie, ze względu na wymazującą pamięć właściwość wódy. Na dole z pewnością kontynuowano śpiewy i inne rozrywki, na górze w godzinach już bardzo późnych Kuba z Bibi, Ose i Spu rozegrali krótką sesję w Deadlands. Zakończyła się tym, że Ose pokłócił się ze Spu o to kto wyrucha postać Bibi i odstrzelił mu jaja szybciej niż zdążysz powiedzieć "dupo pokochaj mnie", wraz z połową podbrzusza. Myślę, że to dobrze podsumowuje ten wieczór. KOREK DNIA - ''WSZYSCY'' 'Dzień Czwarty - Dzień po, Dzień przed ' Jak na ilości alkoholu spożytego w nocy, większość czuła się znakomicie. Górskie powietrze robi swoje. Ulubionym zajęciem podczas poranka (i reszty dnia) było oglądanie co bardziej pojebanych filmików z nocy i obowiązkowe mamrotanie niedowierzającego "Stary oh fuck". W "jadalni" przeprowadzono masowe robienie postaci na nadciągającą sesje RPG. Konsumpcja win, piw i tostów trwała w najlepsze. Sesję przeprowadzono w skorodowanym towarzystwie i nazwanie jej udaną byłoby dużym nadużyciem. Sfrustrowana Bibi strzeliła sobie w głowę a na wpół oszalały Tasior z Jezusem zapędzili maszynistę strzałami z bicza do pieca. Pojawiła się Ola oraz Julia. Zapewne przeprowadzono jakąś wyprawę, ale na chwilę obecną wszystko mi się zlewa w jedność. Zgodnie z tradycją "jedna noc rozpierdolu, jedna noc spokoju", godziny nocne minęły bez większego echa. Koło 2 w nocy utworzono front wielbicieli spirytusu, który udał się na abonę by tam kosztować alkohole. Następnie wspięli się w pizdu wysoko, po drodze unikając dzika. Gdy skończył się alko, Kuba wysłał się sam po zgrzeweczkę piwska na dół. Niestety, jego zdolności motoryczne były delikatnie mówiąc upośledzone, i zaliczył lot trzmiela w dół stoku, tłucząc sobie rękę. Tam już został korodując kompletnie i uniemożliwiając tym napisanie czegoś więcej. KOREK DNIA - ''nie wiem, skorkowałem'' 'Dzień Piąty - Sylwester' Nadszedł dzień sądu. W ciągu dnia przygotowania mentalne i fizyczne do imprezki, przeplatane posiłkami (pisą, spacerami, grami itp NO WIADOMO). Z wieczora pojawił się Stolarenko! Gdy zbliżał się czas imprezy, wszyscy (prawie) rozpoczęli przygotowywać swoje kreacje. Na stół na Mainie wniesiono miliard jadła. Tutaj należy wspomnieć o znakomitych strojach zaprezentowanych przez wszystkich tych którzy zechcieli się wyślić i coś ze sobą zrobic. Różnorodność tematyczna była bardzo szeroka, i wszystkie produkcje zasługują na uznanie. Na początku imprezka wydawała się być raczej mało przednia. Używki jednak zrobiły swoje i rozpoczął się kolejny festiwal wariactwa. Bibka była porozbijana po pokojach, nie przeszkadzało to jednak nikomu w dobrej zabawie. Większość krążyła od pokoju do pokoju, zatem towarzystwo mieszało się stale. Na powrót rozpoczęły się tańce, może nie w takiej sile jak na Wieczorze Polskim lecz i tak towarzystwo WALCZYŁO. Wraz z wybiciem północy Korasy wybiegły na śnieg by podrzeć mordy i popuszczać fajerwerki. Apogeum nastąpiło gdy po puszczeniu na ziemię fontanny ognia, wszyscy spontanicznie ruszyli w biegu wokół niej. Wszyscy złożyli sobie słodziutkie życzenia i powrócili do kwatery. W środku wzniesiono toast z "wesołym" Panem Joahimem Dalej bibka ciągle zmieniała swoje położenie, by potem przerodzić się w spontaniczną wyprawę do lasu. Skład tej wyprawy był złożony z najbardziej skordowanych, więc nic dziwnego, że nie wszystko poszło tak jak powinno. Zagubiła się ekipa Stolara, Atoma i Bryla. Dwaj pierwsi błądzili przez dłuższy czas w lesie, a Bryl wbił się na jakąś inną imprezkę gdzie powitano go wódką i zakąską. Szczęśliwie wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Korozja trwała do godzin rannych. KOREK DNIA - ''Atom'' 'Dzień Szósty - Aftermatch' Tłuściutkie śniadanko o godzinie 13 i odpoczynek po imprezie, część ekipy poczęła zawijać manatki. Pożegnawszy tych, którzy nie mogli zostać dłużej, pozostali oddali się małym przyjemnością takim jak gry planszowe, pisa czy też gierki słowne. Posiadówka odbywała się pod nazwą "Wieczoru Rubasznego". Skład działających był bardzo skromny co nie powinno dziwić wziąwszy pod uwagę liczbę zdrowo ogorzałego typa. Siedziano do późnych godzin nocnych, a że skończył się całkowicie alkohol, Przyjaciele wpadli na genialny plan: Jedziemy po alkohol! Jak pomyśleli tak zrobili. Sęk w tym że trudno znaleźć coś otwartego o 3 w nocy, 2 stycznia. Zapytali o wskazówki przygodnych bysiów, i ruszyli po zasoby. Po drodze jednak padł kolejny pomysł, tym razem wyprawy do Czech, który rzecz jasna został od razu zrealizowany. Piwa tam nie znaleziono, jedynie sklep z wybitą szybą i podejrzliwą obczajkę psiarzy ( no tu sie im akurat nie dziwię). Po powrocie z Czech, odnaleźli wreszcie otwartą stację i nabyli złoty trunek. Wróciwszy kontynuowali Wieczór Rubaszny, degenerując się z każdym kolejnym łykiem piwa. Niemniej jednak odnajdywano wiele przyjemności w takich małych rzeczach jak pozy ogorzałego Stolara i Spu czy też puzzle lub Olaf Rubaszenko. Wreszcie wszyscy odpuścili i wczytali kolejny level. KOREK DNIA - Ogorzali i Korpus Czeski (zwłaszcza po dwóch piwach) 'Dzień Siódmy - Nara Gierek! NAAAHAAAA!' No cóż, tutaj nasza przygoda dobiega końca. Spakowali się, powineli rzeczy, wysprzątali co się dało i hop do samochodów tudzież busów czy stopów i do domciu! Oczywiście, wczesniej pożegnali się ładnie z Panią Jadzią i otrzymali zaproszenie na następny rok. Miejmy nadzieję, że będziemy mieli okazję wszyscy z niego skorzystać! KOREK DNIA - ''niestety brak :('' Kategoria:Wszycho Dziedzictwo *TO JEST MOJE! *STARY OH FUCK *Worek Stafu Mam! *Drobny el Perro *Koncepcja "Wieczoru Polskiego" *Dupooo poookoochaaj mnie! *Mówienie rzeczy do "Miastem rządzi mafia" *STNSL *Olaf Rubaszenko *ATOM! ATOM! ATOM! ( i wszystkie inne przyśpiewki!) *Stooolar! (stolat!)